


Sour

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, breaking up, very short idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shit, I should have seen this coming





	

Shit, I should have seen this coming.

 

          I should have seen this coming when you didn’t come home that night. You didn’t answer my worried calls or voicemails, and then when you came home the next morning I tried not to be mad.

          “Where were you last night?”

          “Out with friends, Josh. I told you that before I left.”

          “But you didn’t say you wouldn’t come home.”

 

          I should have seen this coming when we stopped going out together. Not that we ever went on that many dates, but it felt like you never wanted to be seen with me.

          “Hey, wanna go out and grab dinner tonight?”

          “I can’t, I have work to do.”

          “But you said that yesterday. I just want to spend time with you, Tyler.”

          “We _live_  together.”

          “Spend time _out_  with you.”

 

          I should have seen this coming when coming home stopped feeling like coming home. I used to be excited to come in and kiss you and feel at home, but it got to the point where you wouldn’t even look at me when I walked in the door.

          “Hey, I’m home.”

          “Hey, I see that.”

 

          I should have seen this coming when you would dodge all my kisses and pull your hand away when I tried to hold it and refuse to watch movies with me and stop speaking to me and generally pull yourself away from me. So why was I surprised when you said those fateful words?

          "I think we need to break up.”

 

          And I thought back to all the times when our relationship went sour and I thought:

 

Shit, I _really_ should have seen this coming.


End file.
